epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 24 BTTF (Parody of YMCA)
And were back even with a few events going on I still don't think I need to cancel or postpone a Parody so yeah Future Axel is apparently on a date with Future Roxanne for her parents birthday so that means I have about 1 hour todo this, So enjoy! Note I actually had less time then I thought, and when I left, I ended up losing everything and had to restart all over again... ;-; (dammit Roxanne's Parents) BTTF If you don't know YMCA: plz, you should know this song, and if you don't look it up and go in a corner This man, do you know of the one guy? I said, This man, watched Futurama all night. I said, this man, he helps this wiki alright. He makes chat. Laugh. Once you meet him. This man, been here since 2012. I said this man, we hope he never goes down. I said, this man, or it would give us a frown. But lets. Hope. He. Never leaves us. It's always fun here with, B-T-T-F It's always fun here with, B-T-T-F He has all of the traits, so you need to be sure, Because this guy is friends with all if the Users. It's always fun here with, B-T-T-F It's always fun here with, B-T-T-F Friends here with everyone, no matter who you are, Unless your Devil, Samis, CE or Conductor. This man, deserve more than one Parody. I said, This man, is someone everyone should see. I said, this man, cause he's everyone buddy. And he. Is .Everyones. Friend here. This man, Started out with a battle fan made. He was Spammin' when he made that thing. He made an Account, and Became BTTF. And he. Is. Everyone's. friends here. It's always fun here with, B-T-T-F It's always fun here with, B-T-T-F He has all of the traits, so you need to be sure, Because this guy is friends with all if the Users. It's always fun here with, B-T-T-F It's always fun here with, B-T-T-F Friends here with everyone, no matter who you are, Unless your Devil, Samis, CE or Conductor. This man, everyone wants to be him. Doctor Who fan, and he is proud of it. I said, This man, he is everyone's favorite. He is. everyone's. Friend. Here. The first time, that he came up to me. Or anyone, they were filled up with Glee. Goes back in time, to help out the wiki. He is. Every. Bodies. Friend here. It's always fun here with, B-T-T-F It's always fun here with, B-T-T-F He has all of the traits, so you need to be sure, Because this guy is friends with all if the Users. B-T-T-F I always fun here with, B-T-T-F He has all of the traits, so you need to be sure, Because this guy is friends with all if the Users. End I might've messed up, but I don't think so, and if I did it shouldn't be tragic so I hope you all enjoyed this song cause it was defiantly the hardest one to make by far, Dammit BTTF (loljk<3) Anyways remember to vote for what you want next time and suggest battles, cause I really, really, REALLY need some. Next Time What do you want next? Have to choose one (NF) (Boulevard of Broken Dreams) ERB Wiki idiot (Samis) (American Idiot) Night vs Piet (Blackbeard vs Al Capone) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts